I will be with you
by Witchmaju
Summary: Tras unas vacaciones Harry Potter vuelve a casa con el único deseo de estar junto a la persona que ama.


**N.A.: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen todo es de J.K.Rowling**

**I will be with you**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que El Señor Oscuro había sido derrocado por Harry Potter a partir de entonces la fama se fue incrementando aún más, pero nuestro héroe solo pensaba en la única razón por la que continuaba vivo.

Pasaron cinco años desde que la había abandonado, cinco largos años en soledad y en tristeza, cinco años de batalla, cinco años con el fin de conseguir lo que más ansiaba en la vida: una vida normal y en tranquilidad.

Una vida normal junto a aquella jovencita. Aquella pelirroja un año menor que él era la hermana de su mejor amigo, una pelirroja de ojos marrones con pecas, labios pequeños y rozados, siempre tenia una gran sonrisa para él; incluso en los peores tiempos, _tenia el rostro de un ángel, no_, _es un ángel, _se corrigió mientras miraba la única foto que tenia de aquella jovencita que lo saludaba con una sonrisa y se recostaba sobre el marco de la foto.

Harry Potter volvía a Londres en tren de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Edimburgo. Lo ideal en ese momento era poder bloquear su mente de cualquier pensamiento sobre ella. Cinco años era mucho tiempo, cinco años en los que acordaron no estar en contacto de ninguna forma por el peligro que corrían si la información sobre su amor llegaba a manos equivocadas. _Quizás estuviese con otra persona,_ pensar en eso le dolía hasta el alma. _¿Cómo sacarte de mi cabeza¿Cómo sacarte de mi corazón¿Y de mi cuerpo? _Levanto la vista ya estaba por llegar a King Cross, guardo la fotografía dentro del bolsillo de su capa cercano a su pecho, tomo su maleta y siguió mirando por la ventana como la estación comenzaba a dibujarse.

El anden estaba repleto de muggles y entre ellos algunos magos y brujas, también había Aurors disfrazados de oficiales de trenes, los supo reconocer pues a su mayoría ya los conocía, una cabellera rojiza adornada con un moño verde le llamo la atención. _No puede ser... no avisé a nadie que llegaría hoy... _Harry se acerco más a la ventana hasta que su nariz quedo bien cerca del vidrio. La muchacha dio media vuelta y pudo corroborar sus pensamientos era Ginny Weasley, el mismo rostro angelical, la misma sonrisa, los mismos cabellos, el mismo aura de felicidad, pero ahora abrazaba a un hombre, quién subió al tren, ella se marcho perdiéndose en la multitud.

- Sr. Le recuerdo que acabamos de llegar- era el guarda.

- Gracias-

Harry tomo nuevamente su valija, pues la había dejado caer, comenzó a correr por el pasillo del tren lo más rápido que pudoesquivando a los nuevos pasajeros para bajar lo más velozmente posible. Al bajar estiraba su cuello mientras sé hacia paso entre la multitud como tratando de verla pero no pudo encontrarla, al parecer había desaparecido. _Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo... Allí me espera mi gente... _

Al salir del andén paso muy cerca de las plataformas 9 y 10, las que le trajeron gratos recuerdos de Hogwarts. Su primer año cuando conoció a Ron Weasley y a su madre y hermana, el segundo cuando la saco casi inconsciente de la Cámara de los Secretos y aquel ultimo año que la vio por ultima vez al terminar su séptimo año. _Mejor que comience a olvidar... Creó que he perdido otra oportunidad..._

Harry comenzó a transitar por las calles de Londres absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando los días en Hogwarts, los tiempos en que estaba junto a ella cuando todavía era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, luego su amiga y finalmente en algo más que todos el resto de los sinónimos, el funeral de Dumbledore donde estuvieron juntos por última vez... ¡Clack! Sin darse cuenta choco contra una vieja cabina telefónica, de esas que suelen verse en las esquinas Londinenses, había llegado al Ministerio. Entro en ella tomo el tubo y marco un número.

- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia por favor identifíquese e informe el motivo de su visita por favor.

- Harry James Potter vengo a visitar a Remus Lupin del Cuartel General de Aurores

- Informare su llegada, que tenga un buen día, por favor tome su credencial.

En el lugar para recoger monedas salió una tarjeta con su nombrey con la palabra "Visita" inscripta. Al instante las calles y los edificios desaparecieron, fue como si la cabina y Harry fueran descendiendo por un tubo hasta que al final se detuvo frente a unas rejas doradas, la misma voz hablo:

- No olvide llevar su varita al atrio para control rutinario- las puertas se abrieron, Harry salió y se acerco al Atrio, donde un hombre con visera leí un ejemplar del Profeta. Harry le extendió su varita.

- Todo en orden Sr. Potter que tenga un buen día-

- Gracias, Eric

Tuvo que correr hacia el ascensor, alguien había entrado, trabo las puertas con su pie ya que estaban por cerrarse. Miro su reloj aun no era tarde luego miro quien estaba a su lado, no lo podía creer, el mismo peinado con el moño verde, la mujer estaba de espaldas

- Ginn- dijo en voz alta.

Ella se dio vuelta, Harry la puedo examinar de pies a cabeza, ya no era la niña que había visto hacia cinco años, Ginny Weasley se había convertido en toda una mujer pero aun conservaba ese rostro angelical.

- Harry...- Ginny no sabia que decir, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él... _Esta tan guapo como la ultima vez...¿Por qué me mirará con esa expresión? _Desvió la mirada.

- Este... eh... no sabia que trabajas aquí- _¿Podrías haber dicho algo mejor? Sabes muy bien que ella trabaja como Auror..._

- Si... todavía sigo en lo mismo... ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien...

- Segundo Nivel: Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, la Oficina del Uso Impropiado de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurores y Servicios Administrativos del Consejo de Magos

- ¿Bajas?-

- No... voy a visitar a papa...

Las puertas se abrieron Harry estaba por bajar.

- Ginn- ella lo miro a los ojos- Fue lindo volver a verte

Bajo del ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y ella desapareció. Harry se quedo mirando las puertas, insultándose a sí mismo por no haber dicho algo mejor, por no preguntarle nada respecto al joven de la estación...

- Hermano... ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el día?

Harry se dio vuelta un pelirrojo unos centímetros más alto que él, con una túnica color camel lo miraba con alegría y con grandes ojos.

- ¡RON!

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo como dos hermanos que hacia largo que no se veían, como dos amigos que se extrañaban, dos amigos que siempre estaban juntos. Luego a paso de hormiga caminaron hacia la oficina de Aurors.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ya sabes descansando... durmiendo... pensando... nada del otro mundo Y tu?-

- Y ahí tratando de sobrellevarla... Ahora que están las cosas un poco más calmadas pensaba probar suerte en las ligas menores de los Chuddley Cannos... aunque mi novia no este muy de acuerdo...

- Me imagino que podrás presentarme a tu novia...

- Ya la verás, esta aquí, tenemos planeado casarnos pero antes tenemos que organizarnos un poco... Además ella quiere empezar...

- Para un minuto me ibas a decir su nombre.- Ron no contesto se giro para abrir la puerta de la oficina cuando alguien del otro lado la abrió de par en par, era Hermione Granger su mejor amiga, ya había perdido sus rasgos de adolescente pero su pelo aun seguía igual que en su primer año en Hogwarts.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Harry! Oh Harry! Te he extrañado tanto- la muchacha aun colgaba de su cuello.

- Hermione ya déjalo en paz o me pondré celoso- chillo Ron.

- ¿Ustedes dos¿No?- se asombro Harry- Ma... si era de esperarse... y yo que quería que me digieras quién era... Debí suponerlo...

Los tres estallaron en risas.

- A ver si se me ponen a trabajar un poco y dejan las bromas para... – Remus Lupin no pudo continuar al ver a Harry- ¡Harry Potter!

- Que tal Remus- se saludaron con abrazo muy paternal

-Ya sabes un poco movidito todo por aquí estaba poniendo un poco de orden... Tomemos un descanso... Pero Uds. Dos se me van a patrullar al Callejón Diagon me acaban de enviar una lechuza por disturbios en las puertas de Gringotts...

Ron y Hermione se quejaron por lo bajo, mientras Harry seguía a Remus hacia su despacho. En el camino saludo a algunos de los Aurors, no estaba tan lleno, la mayoría estaba patrullando fue lo que afirmo Lupin. Remus y Harry charlaron por largo rato desde como estuvieron las vacaciones de Harry hasta como seguía la caza de la última residuo de los mortífagos. Por la información reunida sabían que en su mayoría estaban todos separados solo persistían como pequeños grupos aislados sin ningún líder en común, lo que era una buena señal. Ron volvia a aparecerse en el despacho de Remus.

- Todo listo hermano- Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda- hable con mamá preparará una pequeña cena esta noche... te esperamos en la Madriguera

- Pero...

- ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?- Remus miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Se le subió el poder a la cabeza- le susurro Ron- A vos también te esperamos en casa Remus-

- Harry no tienes excusas- era Hermione- ¿Qué es más importante que cenar en familia?

Era cierto que a Harry estar sentado junto a toda la familia Weasley y su mejor amiga lo hacían sentir que tenía una gran familia. Una gran familia a la cual acudir en cualquier momento que él lo necesitase. Harry recordó a Molly con su amabilidad maternal, a Arthur con su interés sobre la vida muggle, a las bromas de los gemelos Fred y George, al moderno de Billy embobado con Fleur, a Charlie con sus historias de dragones yQuidditch y a Ginny la pequeña de los Weasley...

- ¿Sabes Herm?- su amiga lo miro intrigada- Finalmente estoy en casa

- A donde irás Harry...

- Verás Ron creo que iré a descansar un poco en el Caldero Chorreante alrededor de las 18 estaré en tu casa...

- Ok... nos veremos allí

- Uds. dos mejor que se me vayan ahora mismo- chilló Remus.

- No te enojes que te pondrás más viejo- le dijo Ron. Remus lo miro con las cenjas fruncidas.

- Vamos Ro-Ro

Harry salió de la oficina con sus amigos, salió de la oficina, llamo al ascensor se subió. Había alguien más, si la misma pelirroja de antes... las puertas se cerraron los dos quedaron viéndose a los ojos sin decirse nada.

- ¡Oh! Tenia que bajar aquí- Ginny corrió para frenar el ascensor en su camino choco a Harry quién tropezó y callo al suelo.

Ginny freno el ascensor pero las puertas no se abrieron, pues éste quedo detenido entre dos pisos, luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a reírse al ver que Harry aun seguía en el piso con los anteojos algo torcidos.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- _¡Podrías haber dicho algo mejor! _

- Jaja perdóname es que... no se que me paso... tenia que bajar, tenia que ir a ver a Ron... lo siento- le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

- No cambias más... Además no creo que encuentres a Ron... Remus lo envío a Gringotts – Ahora lo miraba a los ojos, con ojos bien abiertos y brillante- Ginny... – suspiro

- Harry...

Harry no sabia como pero llego a soltar la maleta y se acerco tanto a Ginny que ésta retrocedió hasta chocar con las puertas del ascensor sin embargo quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Ambos seguían manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos como si estuviesen unidos por un delgado hilo, ella parpadeo, bajo la mirada mientras jugueteaba con su túnica. Harry la miro de los pies a la cabeza deteniéndose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Calzaba unas guillerminas color blancas, entre la abertura de su túnica color lila se podían ver sus delgadas y blancas piernas, luego su falda, su camisa medio abierta que dejaba ver sus atributos, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos, su cabello... Harry alzo una de sus manos y los acarició desde su frente hasta que su mano se detuvo en el hombro.

Mientras Ginny sentía como los ojos de Harry la inspeccionaban centímetro a centímetro, parecía que la desnudaban, comenzaba a sentirse algo acalorada, cuando él acaricio su cabello su cuerpo se estremeció. A modo de respuesta coloco sus manos en el cuello del muchacho y empezó a jugar con los mechones de la nuca. Harry sintió escalofríos ella lo noto. Harry con su mano libre la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, para sentirla mejor, hasta que sus narices quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra. Harry la beso primero fue un beso suave en la frente, luego en su nariz, en sus mejillas y finalmente en sus labios fue un pequeño beso, luego fue ella quien lo beso y comenzaron a entrelazar sus lenguas a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos, a inspeccionar sus rostros con sus bocas...

- Ejem Ejem... Disculpen la molestia señor y señorita pero creo que este no es lugar... – Era la voz del ascensor que enseguida reanudo su marcha y los expulso en el piso inmediato.

- Creo que usaremos las escaleras- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Ginny a levantarse del piso.

Ginny al ponerse de pie lo miró a los ojos y bajo enseguida la mirada algo avergonzada, Harry la miro, se reía a carcajadas mientras la tomaba por su mano y la conducía hacia las escaleras. Ninguno hablo hasta que llegaron al recibidor donde estaban la fuente, el Atrio donde solía estar Eric estaba vacío.

- Ginn...

- ¿Qué?

-Me preguntaba si quisieras dar una paseo...

- Lo siento Harry pero tengo que ir a estudiar- Ginny se acerco a una de las chimeneas.

-Ginn... – Harry no sabia que decir para retenerla un minuto más. No supo controlar sus impulsos la tomo abruptamente del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso dulcemente- Ginn te he extrañado tanto... todo este tiempo no hice más que pensar en vos... en tu rostro, en tus besos, en tus caricias... solo vos ocupabas mis noches de insomnio...

- Harry yo...

- Shh... no digas nada- le cerro la boca con un dedo- Ginn no quiero que nos volvamos a separar.. quiero estar a tu lado toda la vida ahora que los tiempos están mejorando quiero que volvamos a estar juntos... juntos para siempre...

- Harry esto no es fácil para mí- Ginny se desprendió de sus brazos- Todo este tiempo fueron duros para mí... todos los días creyendo que no volvería a verte... todos los días esperando tener alguna noticia tuya... pero nada y ahora vuelves a mi diciéndome que quieres volver... Harry yo no se que decir...

- Niña mía no digas nada- Harry acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos- Solo dime que si, dime que estarás junto a mi...

Ginny realmente quería volver a los brazos de Harry, deseba con tu su corazón que él la besara que la hiciese sentir que ella era todo para él en esta vida que nunca existió el Señor Oscuro que solo ellos dos habitaban la tierra, sin embargo no era así de fácil pues a pesar de que Lord Voldemort había sido eliminado aun se corrían riesgos. Finalmente hablo.

- Harry es lo que mas deseo en este mundo volver a estar contigo para siempre- lo abrazo y se refugio en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba su larga cabellera- Pero prométeme que jamás volverás a dejarme, que nunca más correrán peligros nuestras vidas... prométeme que estaremos juntos para siempre...

Harry la beso en la frente.

- Ginny te lo prometo eso y todo lo que más quieras... Te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Harry-Ginny es mi parjea preferida )

Saludos!

**WitchMaju**


End file.
